The inventive concept relates to memory systems and methods of operating a memory system. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to memory systems providing improved reliability of operations and method of operating such a memory system.
The data input/output (I/O) speeds required by contemporary memory systems have increased over time. As a result of increased data I/O speeds, the occurrence of data errors has also increased. For example, as data I/O speeds increase, inter-symbol interference (ISI) and power noise tend to increase the number of undetected and/or erroneously detected data bits arising as the result of read/write operations performed by the constituent memory system.